<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nerves and Excitement by StarrySummers04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337696">Nerves and Excitement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04'>StarrySummers04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How Wonderful Life Is [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rocketman (2019) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taron and Richard make the trip to Aberystwyth to see Taron's mam and tell her about the baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Taron Egerton/Richard Madden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How Wonderful Life Is [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nerves and Excitement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(27th January 2020 - 5 weeks, 6 days)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking about going to see my mam.” Taron announced that morning at breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I take it you’re planning on telling her about the baby?” Richard asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t not tell her. She’s my mam and I tell her everything.” Taron replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we don’t have to tell my parents yet. I didn’t tell them we were dating until we’d been together for 6 months so…” Richard trailed off. His parents had been really unhappy about that. Taron had told him mam about a month into the relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will kill you if you wait until I’m 6 months pregnant.” Taron warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not planning on waiting that long to tell them! Maybe wait until after you’ve had the first scan and then we can show them the ultrasound.” Richard commented. “When are you wanting us to make the trip to Aberystwyth?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This week? I know you have the rest of the week off and I’d rather you were there with me.” Taron suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’ll come with you. Call your mam and see when it would be best for us to come.” Richard smiled. He had a good relationship with his boyfriend’s mam, which he was very pleased about as she hadn’t been keen on him at the beginning. Taron nodded and excused himself from the table. “I didn’t mean right now!” Richard called after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had enough, Dickie. I need to get this over and done with. I’m really nervous.” Taron explained. Richard accepted this and got up, pressing a gentle kiss to Taron’s lips before shooing him out of the kitchen to call his mam whilst Richard cleaned up from breakfast. Taron went to the bedroom and sat down on the bed before calling Christine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi baby.” Christine greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey mam, how is everyone?” Taron asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re all good. Rosie and Mari are at school, they’re doing well, enjoying their lessons. I’ve been baking again, made some cookies for the girls when they return from school. Now, why haven’t you called me in a while? It’s not difficult to pick up the phone and I haven’t heard from you in a week and a half.” Christine scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, mam. Stuff’s been happening.” Taron replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not an answer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, do you have any time off this week? Richard and I have been thinking of coming over for a couple of days to see you and the girls.” Taron avoided answering, lightly stroking his stomach that had become less flat but wasn’t yet obvious as a baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come tomorrow? I’ve got the rest of the week off and even though the girls will be at school during the day, I can spend some time with you. I haven’t seen you since you took us all to the Golden Globes.” Christine suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be great, mam. Dickie has the rest of the week off, too. Not much longer now, a couple of weeks filming here in London and then he’s done and we can spend some time together before we both get swept up in other projects.” Taron replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to see you again. And Richard, too.” Christine said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either, mam. I’m gonna go and arrange us coming with Dickie. See you tomorrow, bye.” Taron agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taron walked back into the main room where Richard was lounging on the sofa, reading something on his laptop, but immediately put it down and opened his arms for Taron to climb into his lap. “So when are we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,  it’s a 5 hour drive so do you want to set off tonight, get so far and sleep before going the rest of the way or just drive continuously tomorrow?” Richard asked, he would probably be the one driving as that was what they preferred but right now, Taron’s comfort was the most important thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather we just set off early in the morning and get there some time after dinner. We’ll need to stop for food and I bet I’ll need to go to the bathroom like 10 times.” Taron smiled. He couldn’t wait to see his mam again.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>(28th January 2020 - 6 weeks)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taron woke up and had to go to the bathroom to throw up, this wasn’t usual. So far, he’d had minimal morning sickness but it probably had something to do with his nerves. When Taron had finished throwing up, he flushed the toilet before using it and then washing his hands and brushing his teeth. He went past the mirror on his way back to bed and to Taron’s surprise, there was a slight bump. He’d not noticed that before and neither had Richard - Taron was sure it hadn’t been there the night before. He then climbed back in bed as it was only 6am and they weren’t planning to leave the house until 7.30am. As Taron climbed back into bed, Richard rolled over at the feeling of the bed dipping. “Is everything okay?” He asked, groggily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything’s fine, just morning sickness.” Taron smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you smiling at that?” Richard asked, incredulously, probably looking much more awake than he felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we’re having a baby and I’m so happy and excited about it.” Taron explained, beaming the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad it’s not making you miserable.” Richard commented, pulling Taron in for a kiss. Taron pulled away from the kiss and guided Richard’s hand to his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dickie, I have a slightly noticeable bump.” He added. Richard ripped the covers away from Taron and slid down the bed until he was eye level with Taron’s now slightly there bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, I love you so fucking much.” Richard breathed, pressing a kiss to the bump. Taron didn’t know if his boyfriend was speaking to him or the baby, but he didn’t care, Richard loved both of them, he knew that for sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple got dressed comfortably, having packed yesterday after calling and making an appointment at the hospital. They found it useful that Taron knew the exact date of conception and could say exactly when to come in for both the booking appointment and dating scan, which would be done at the same time. Richard put on his usual t-shirt and jeans with a pair of boots - he was always so stylish and Taron loved it, their son or daughter was going to be so fashionable. Taron on the other hand, put on an oversized t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants with trainers. They certainly didn’t look like they were going to the same place, which honestly, Taron found kind of hilarious, he doubted Richard would ever be seen in public wearing anything other than jeans or a suit. Richard went and put their bags in the car whilst Taron made them each a hot drink, a coffee for Richard and tea for himself. They’d decided to get breakfast on the way to Aberystwyth as Taron really wanted a greasy McDonald’s and Richard couldn’t say no. They sat in the car to eat and carried on their way, Taron had put together a playlist and the couple sang along to almost every song, there were a couple that Richard didn’t know but it was mainly Elton John with Queen and David Bowie thrown in. They had to stop every half an hour to an hour so that Taron could go to the bathroom. “They weren’t kidding when they say you have to go to the bathroom more often when you’re pregnant.” Richard commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the baby needs room to grow.” Taron said. The couple held hands as much as they could, Richard letting go when he needed to change gears or put both hands on the wheel, which wasn’t very often as they were on the motorway and could just stay at that speed for most of the journey. They stopped to get some dinner before they got to Aberystwyth, Taron had snacked for most of the journey, no road trip was complete without sweets and other crap food. It looked like an unsupervised 9 year old had been given £50. They made it to Aberystwyth at 1.40pm, all the unscheduled stops and traffic had added an hour onto the journey but they were very happy to arrive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taron had only just waited for Richard to stop the car when he undid his seatbelt and threw open the door, running up to the house and knocking on the door before going in. Richard laughed at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm to see him mam again and happily grabbed both of their bags, locking the car and heading towards the house. When he entered, Taron had wrapped his mam in a bear hug and she was clinging onto him just as tight. “I’ve missed you.” Taron whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you, too, baby. But you could’ve called.” Christine replied, shaking her head at her son’s antics and sharing a look with Richard. “Did you really leave your poor boyfriend to bring everything in by himself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Tina. I didn’t mind.” Richard smiled. Christine shook her head and pulled away from Taron so that she could pull Richard into a hug. After Richard had put their bags in Taron’s old bedroom that they always shared whenever they stayed here, the three of them went and sat down in the main room to have a catch up. Taron sat himself on Richard’s lap, not able to be too far away from him after all the time they’d spent apart. Christine found it adorable how in love Taron was, he’d had boyfriends in the past, but the way he clearly loved Richard was new to her. Richard told Christine about his time filming The Eternals, Taron talked about the week he’d spent with Elton and how much he’d been struggling with Richard there and Christine had plenty of stories about Mari and Rosie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Christine began when the conversation died down a little. “Are you going to tell me the real reason you’ve both come all the way to Aber to see me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, mam? I’ve not seen you in a few weeks and thought it would be nice for us to have some time together.” Taron said. Christine raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taron, do you really expect me to believe that? I raised you and whilst I know you’re not lying to me, there are truths you’re avoiding.” Christine pushed. Taron let out a shaky breath. Richard wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, love.” Richard assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mam, I’m pregnant.” Taron announced, avoiding eye contact with her. Christine’s eyes softened and she got up from the sofa she was sat on to pull her eldest into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, baby. How do you feel about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re really excited. I’m so happy.” Taron smiled, reaching out a hand for Richard to take. Christine pulled away from Taron so that she could also give Richard a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My baby is having a baby.” She whispered. Taron nodded, tears slowly beginning to fall. Neither Richard or Chritine were surprised by this - Taron cried at everything, he was very emotional on a normal day but now his hormones were going crazy it would be worse. Christine sat back on the sofa as did Richard and Taron, sitting as close as they possibly could without Taron now being sat on top of Richard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, can I ask some questions?” Christine asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already are.” Taron sassed. Richard smiled at the response while Christine rolled her eyes. Very typical of Taron to say something like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How far along are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About 6 weeks now, I think exactly 6 weeks.” Taron replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was this planned?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, mam! Definitely not, we’ve got so much going on. I’ve got Sing 2 coming up, thankfully which is only voice work but we’ll be filming Kingsman 3 at some point so a baby kinda throws those plans out of the window.” Taron laughed, sharing a smile with Richard. Richard couldn’t resist and leaned forwards to press a brief kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When are you going to tell your parents, Richard?” Christine continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not too sure, we might go and visit them when I’ve finished filming The Eternals as it’s a 7 hour drive without any stopping. It would probably take us 10 hours so we were thinking of staying for about a week.” Richard explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could always go part way and stop overnight, might be easier on both of you.” Christine suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather just get there.” Taron explained. “We need to go sooner rather than later though, can’t leave it too late.” Christin looked confused so Taron stood up and pressed his shirt tight against his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh baby, you’re showing already!” Christine exclaimed, she was so excited by this news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, if I’m showing at 6 weeks, how obvious will it be at 8 weeks, or 10.” Taron dreaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I won’t leave it as long as I did when telling them that we were together.” Richard laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long did you leave it?” Christine asked, she’d not yet met Richard’s parents and hadn’t heard this story. All Taron had told her was that it had gone well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About 6 months.” Richard admitted, wincing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would have had words if you’d left it that long, Taron.” Christine warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mam, I told you a month into the relationship and by November you’d met him. We only got together in September. And now I’ve told you that I’m pregnant 6 weeks in when you’re not supposed to tell people yet.” Taron laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for telling me.” Christine smiled, pulling her son into another hug.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>